


5.16 Coda

by InkDaisy



Series: Supernatural snippets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://www.diary.ru/~spn-onestring/p152525120.htm">Дин/Сэм, после возвращения из Рая.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	5.16 Coda

Сэм знает, что он виноват перед Дином, и первым шагом к примирению выбирает охоту.

Уолта и Роя они находят на седьмой день после возвращения из Рая. Дин сдерживает слово, а Сэм не может удержаться от вопроса:  
— Ради чего, Дин?

— Нас всегда ждет общая камера на Небесах, Сэмми.

Только тогда тугая пружина внутри Сэма раскручивается. Вместе с амулетом Дин оставил позади призрачную веру в Бога, но не Сэма. И есть только один способ дать брату понять, что он больше не будет убегать: остаться и быть рядом до самого конца.


End file.
